Save My Mother!
by Azalie-Kauriu
Summary: [Female Naruto]The bastard got her pregnant and because of it she had to run away from her home village. Years later, her son comes seeking for help from Konoha to save his mother from Akatsuki. ?SasuNaru?
1. I'm a mum?

**Okay! In this story, Naruto is a girl because he's supposed to get pregnant now it would sound weird if a guy was pregnant.**

**Summary: The bastard had gotten her pregnant and because of it, she had to run away from her home village. Years later, a boy comes to Konoha asking to help him save his mum from Akatsuki. This will probably end up as SasuNaru fic by the way.**

**This also takes place when their 16, just when they got Sasuke back from Orochimaru.**

**Chapter One**

Oh my god! This was bad! Really bad! She didn't mean for this to happen! She didn't want to see her best friend's black/red eyes glaring at her blue pretty eyes with hate and disgust. She loved those eyes too much and didn't want to see the horrible looks he would give her!

This wasn't supposed to happen! She was just hiding in her apartment since Kyuubi was in heat, everytime it happened, she would yearn for human contact but it would also make anybody in the area jump at her. That's why she was hiding in her apartment for one whole week until _he _came along to look for her wondering where the hell she was.

Because of this predictiment, _he_ fell into kyuubi's spell and since a lustful Naruto was obsessed with human contact during this time made them had a rough night.

Naruto was so captivated with dizziness that she was unaware what was going on. But it was obvious..._painfully obvious_. Clothes were scattered everywhere, some even ripped and shredded. She was sticky and naked. And the most important thing was that she wasn't the only one in her bed.

Once they were wide awake, they quickly got out of the bed a put the remains of their clothes on. Before the male of the pair left, their eyes connected, blue met onyx-black and the man replied before leaving.

"This was a mistake."

It hit the remainder of the pair like a stab of ice, she knew he would hate her! She didn't want her best friend, the one she loved with her whole life reject and hate her just by one stupid simple mistake!

She felt tears burn their way through her eyes and wiped them away, she had nice clean shower to get through some of her frustrations.

* * *

One week later, Naruto had been feeling really sick and kept throwing up and her stomach felt cramped up. 'What the hell's wrong with me? I never get sick, Kyuubi makes sure I don't get sick.' Just to make sure, she asked Kyuubi. 'Hey fox! Whats wrong with me?'

The fox was silence for a moment.

**'...You really don't know?'**

'Nope'

**'You idiot! I thought you knew since a week ago!'**

'Huh?..Don't call me an idiot! Now tell me what's wrong!'

**'sigh..Baka kit. You just had sex with the baka Uchiha a week ago! Don't say "Tell me whats wrong!"'**

Naruto winced when he mentioned that terrible event.

'So, what of it?'

Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

**'Kit..Your a woman, now what does WOMEN PLUS SEX EQUEL?'**

Naruto stayed silence for a moment 'Ah..I dunno..pregnancy?'

**'Bingo! The answer is baby! Congragulations kit! You're a Mommy!'**

Naruto froze, she was a mother?

OOH, DAMN! Why did the Uchiha have to choose that moment to come and find her?

**'Feh, can't change the past kit..And beside, it dosen't matter who it was, were it was a woman or a man. I'm a male so our time of the month can affect women and since your a woman it can affect men as well. So we're attracted to BOTH genders during the time.'**

Naruto was thinking what to do. She didn't want to kill the child, she always wanted a family and here was a chance to start one however, the child would live a life being hated and feared at since it was HER child.

'What should I do?'

She had eventually made up her mind and decided that she would raise her child AWAY from Konoha, away from the hatred, the glares and most of all, away from HIM who probably didn't want the child..Though he would've wanted to restore his clan but not with her! He defitnitely would not want to be the father of a demon spawn.

'My child is not a demon-spawn!' Naruto thought angrily.

* * *

That night, she packed up all she needed for the trip. She had decided maybe Wave country would be a good place to stay. She would've stayed with Gaara in Suna since he's one of her closest friends and weren't apart of Leaf but since he's the Kazekage and very famous, rumors and gossips would spread so she decided not to.

As she walked up to the Konoha gates, she passed the snoozing guard with no problem at all. Before she was about to leave, she looked back and saw the whole view of Konoha. 'So long Konhagakure..I'm sure you would all be happier without me.' And with that, she left the gates, not knowing what kind of effect she would leave on the people of Konohagakure No Sato.

9 MONTHES LATER!

Naruto was currently at Tazuna's house in Wave Country. She had just given birth to her perfectly healthy born baby, she had apparently had a son. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari left the room to let the new parent spend time with her baby boy. They were happy when she came back nine months ago, they didn't care she was pregnant, it wasn't a big deal to them because Tsunami had Inari when she was 14!

Naruto had recently just when through a hellova a lot of pain during labor, if it wasn't for Kyuubi, Naruto thought that she would've died.

She looked at her beautiful son and tried to think of a name. She suddenly had an idea!

"Your name will be Kazama Uzumaki Arashi." She smiled at her son who smiled at her, liking his new name. She had named him after her father. Yes. She knew about her father, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha or else known as Konoha's Yellow Flash. Naruto had found out from Jiraiya during her 3 year training with him.

Flashback

Naruto's jaw dropped. HER FATHER WAS THE YONDAIME?

"You got that right kiddo." Jiraiya said grinning.

"Bu-but, how come nobody told me about it? Why didn't old man Sandaime tell me?" She nearly cried in despair. But Jiraiya only frowned.

"Becasue if word goes outside the village that your Yondaime's kid, then alot of people would be coming trying to assassinate you, especially Iwa."

"But why did he choose me? His own flesh and blood?"

"Because he couldn't bear to sacrifice another parent's child..and also you were the only one he trusted with this burden"

Naruto stopped crying and looked at Jiraiya. She had seen her father in a whole new different light.

End Flashback.

One month later, she had just left Tazuna's house. She didn't want to burden them any longer, she didn't want them to get involved with her since everybody absolutely hated those with demonic heritage. If Leaf came looking here, she would've gotten Tazuna and his family in trouble and those who hunt those down people like her, surely they would get punished and if Akatsuki came then..she didn't even want to think about it.

**Years later**

Naruto had lived in a small house near wave country, it was hidden near the beach and the forest, it was small enough so no one would notice it.

Ever since Arashi was 4 years old she had started training him to be a skilled ninja. She first disagreed since she was arguing to Kyuubi about it but soon changed her mind and caved in when Kyuubi convinced her that people would be after him if they knew about his heritage and that she wasn't always going to be there to help/save/protect him.

She had wanted him to live a normal child's life so she taught him things slowly. But to her and Kyuubi's surprise, Arashi turned out to be a very good prodigy. Itachi was the best of the best prodigies and he activated his sharinagn when he was 8 years old and that was quite a feat. But Arashi on the other hand, activated his when he was 6 years old!

Naruto still couldn't believe it but was once again convinced by Kyuubi who had explained that since Arashi had his demon blood in him then it would've made him stronger, faster and far more mature then normal humans, including having a faster mind to learn things quickly.

She then turned her attention to her now 11 year old son who had just come back from having his fun in the forests. He was very handsome/cute/hot for his age. He's the same size as Naruto was when she was 12-13, he had soft spiky raven hair locks that went down to his shoulder and pale skin but his eyes what were stood out the most. They were blue just like his mother's. Sometimes they can turn red by his sharinagn or his kyuubified eyes that he had learn't to control from his_ grandpa Kyuubi_, he can even make them go together at the same time. In fact he looked like a younger version of the Yondaime but only with black hair (He looks similar to Shinn in Gundam seed destiny, but only with blue eyes, though he looks like him if he had sharingan/kyuubi eyes-if you don't know then look up on the net).

"Yo! Kaasan!" Arashi yelled happily, he looked really innocent with that smile on his face but his smile started to fade when he notice his mum panicking. "Eh? Kaasan, what's wrong?" He asked worried. She was packing their bags.

Indeed, she was worried. "I'll tell you later, just get anything you need, we're going somewhere." She answered her confused son.

Naruto had no time for distractions, she had to get her and her son out of there now! Something bad was going to happen.

**Akatsuki had found her.

* * *

**

...Umm, I hope it's not that bad and I'm still wondering if I should make Itachi a good guy or a bad guy. It would be easy to make him a bad guy but if he was a good guy then it would be hard to make a reason for him to be good.

Well anyway, plz R&R!


	2. Existence revealed

Arashi was very worried, he never seen his mother react like this before. The thought of traveling to another place excited him, he had never been to another country before. He had already packed everything he needed for the trip in his one red bag and it wasn't really very much, only some clothes, food and water. He was dressed in an orange tank top with a white hooded unzipped sleeve-less jacket, he wore grey baggy pants and red wrist bands. (He looks like shinn in gsd without his uniform).

"Arashi! We're leaving!" His mother called outside, indicating that they were leaving. Naruto was ready, she looked different then she did 11 years ago. Her short blond spiky hair stopped above her shoulders, she wore a pretty blue and white dress that had purple ribbons that tied them up together. Over her shoulder, she carried a blue bag. (She looks like Stellar in GSD..Only with blue eyes).

Arashi took one last look at their house, the house he lived in his whole life for 11 years. He was going to miss this place. He then quickly turned and ran to catch up with his mother who was already walking ahead of him. As he walked beside her they started running. He asked "So, where and why are we going?"

Naruto sighed. "Remember those Akatsuki guys I told you about?" Arashi nodded "Well, they found me." Arashi's eyes widened. "Don't worry, they don't know about you yet, that's why I'm taking you to Konoha" This made Arashi even more shocked.

"Actually, I'm worried about you not me and why Konoha?" He asked, he remembered that it was the place his mother came from. Then he realized something "Wait a minute! What do you mean your just taking **me? **What about you?"

"Heh. Konoha because they are closer and because there are some people I trust there to take care of you. And I'm just taking you because these guys are fast and I'm going to hold them off for you."

"What? But why can't we just take them on together?"

"No! That's too dangerous, their not like the average ninjas we usually face.." They were indeed not like the rogue ninjas they hunt down for those were in the bingo book to collect money from.

By the way Naruto was saying it, it sounded these guys were like bad kages or something. Arashi was jounin level, he was a prodigy after all. Unlike the others like Kakashi and Itachi who became ANBU at a young age who were trained for it. Naruto wanted Arashi to train slowly so he can have a fun childhood which was why he was only a jounin, he would've been a rookie chunin the rate naruto trained him but since because of his demonic heritage, he easily reached jounin level.

Naruto also said something that shocked Arashi. "Plus, you should probably get to know your father.." Naruto always avoided the discussion about Arashi's father as if it was some kind of plague. He wondered if these Akatsuki guys had that much of an effect against his mother to make her sick because the only thing that he knew of his father that he was an Uchiha and that he lived in Konoha. He wanted to know more about him so he hesistedly(?) asked.

"Umm..Can I know a bit more about dad?"

Naruto saw him hesitating and smiled. She then told her everything she knew of his father.

Arashi noticed she was deep in thought while she talked about his dad, she seemed really fond of him. She sometimes would say that the guy was a show-off and a stuck-up teme, as she said this she was either smiling or laughing as she told him about everything. Arashi had learn't a lot about his father.

At first Naruto hated the guy when she left, but when time flew by, she suddenly noticed that she was really missing him and her friends. She knew that she would've at least told him of Arashi first before running away, she didn't know what his reaction would be and assumed that he would just be like the rest of the villagers. She was too angry an upset to think properly, heck, she could've at least left a note.

"Listen Arashi, if somehting happens along the way, i want you to promise me that you'll go to Konoha and tell the Godaime, Tsunade about yourself, she'll take care of you." Arashi noticed that she trusted this woman very much, so he nodded. Naruto then threw something at him that he caught, it was a green/blue crystal and happened to be the necklace that his mother carried around and seemed to treasure it alot.

"Huh? Why you giving me this?" He asked confused

"It's proof that you're my son of course." She smiled.

"Oh, okay." He put it around his head and it laid dangling on his chest.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by two Akatsuki members.

Arashi noted they had black cloaks with red clouds just like from his mother's story. Naruto also noted that they were none other then...

Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

Itachi looked at Arashi and noted that he either looked like a miniture version of either him, Sasuke or the Yondaime of his ex-home village. Kisame also noticed this.

"Looks like the brat got herself a kid" Kisame said

Arashi just said "Fish face" to Kisame much to his shock and anger while Itachi's and Naruto's amusement.

"What did you just called me you brat?"

But Arashi ignored him and looked at Itachi angering 'Fish face' even more.

"Uchiha..Itachi?" He looked at his mother for a conclusion and she nodded. He turned back to Itachi and said something that surprised Kisame and Itachi "So he's my uncle?"

Itachi blinked at his so called nephew. For some reason he was getting fond of the kid like he was with Sasuke before the massacre.

_It definitely meant that he was **Uchiha Sasuke's son. **_

"Arashi run!" His mother called as she and Kisame engaged in a fight but Arashi seemed rather hesitant to leave his mum.

"Go! You promised remember!" she then did a familiar hand sign "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Around 20 clones surrounded them as they each fought kisame and itachi who was easily destroying them.

Arashi then remembered something his mother said before 'Those who don't obey the law are trash but those who leaves their comrades behind are worse than trash'. He then made up his mind and ran straight forward to Itachi, the other three seemed surprised by this act as Itachi just dodged each of his nephew's attack.

"What are you doing? I told you to run!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"But I don't want to..And you said that those who leaves their comrades behind are worse than trash!" Again, he managed to surprise the three adults.

It wouldn't be a surprised if he took on his mother's title as the number one most surprising ninja.

Itachi thought that this kid was smart and brave, he calculated that the kid was around jounin level which impressed him. 'We just need to get the Kyuubi's vessel, this kid doesen't has to be involved' He thought. He then gave a kick to Arashi's stomach which threw his back to hit a tree hard. He quickly used this move to distract Naruto who screamed

"Arashi!"

"Kisame! Hold her!" He yelled to the ex-mist nin.

Kisame used this distraction and did a few hand seals "Water prison jutsu!" Since Kisame is such a skilled ninja, he didn't need water to use techniques that required it.

"No!" Arashi screamed as he stood, his back already healing, he ran towards his mom but Kisame got in his way, he couldn't use any justsus that requires chakra because Kisame's sword would just eat it so they settled it with Taijutsu. He noticed his uncle in front of his mother.

Naruto was so caught up watching and worrying about her son that she became completely off guard as Itachi's face suddenly appear in front of her. It was too late since Itachi used his sharingan to make her fall asleep. All she saw was his red sharingan eyes and darkness.

When she lost consciousness, the water prison that surrounded her dispelled and Itachi quickly catches her before she fell on the ground.

"Kisame we're leaving."

Kisame dodged a punch and kicked him again just like Itachi did before, before jumping back as Itachi did a teleportation jutsu. They disappeared in a flash of light.

"No!" Arashi screamed before reaching to where they were just a second ago. "Damn it!" His knees landed on the ground as his hands were holding his head that was faced down, tears were streaming down his face before he let his hands go and screamed to the sky "ARRGHHHH!!!!"

* * *

As Itachi and Kisame were walking towards Akatsuki headquarters, Itachi broke the silence between them. "Kisame." Kisame looked at him and then at the grown woman Itachi's arms before looking back at him.

"Yes Itachi-san?"

"...Don't mention the boy to the others"

This confused Kisame a bit before nodding "Sure" Silence came upon them once again.

"I didn't know you had a nephew."

Itachi was silence for a moment "...Neither did I." Itachi knew that the jinchuuriki disappeared from Konoha 11 years ago and they have been looking for her ever since. He remembered Arashi was about 11 years old and figured the answer why she ran away...It was then clear to him that maybe..not even his own little brother knew of the child's existence.

* * *

Arashi stood up, drying his tears and finally started running towards Konoha. 'Crying like a baby isn't going to save mum, crying like a baby isn't going to do anything' he thought. He would keep his promise and come save his mother with the help of this Tsunade his mother trusted..and maybe even..his father.

As he finally reached Konoha gates, he went up to the two guards he didn't know as Izumo and Kotetsu. The two noticed a kid that looked like a mini version of Sasuke and were surprised, the kid came up to them. "Your pass and reason for staying here please" Izumo asked.

The kid shyly said "Umm..Ano, I don't have a pass and I came here to see Tsunade-sama" Arashi said Tsunade's name with sama since she's the Godaime and didn't want to show disrespect.

The chuunins just blinked and looked at each other and this time Kotetsu asked "Why do you want to see Hokage-same so much? We usually don't let people in like this but we'll make an exception this time but we need a reason to make it easier." True, they would make an exception since the kid looked like he just been in a fight plus he looked so young, but the real reason was that this kid reminded them of someone that seemed really familiar to them.

"Ah, arigatou. My mother sent me here, she said that she was a close friend of Tsunade and that I was to come here to look for her if anything happened to her.."

"Huh?" The two leaf nins looked at each other before looking at the kid again "Sorry kid but-" he was cut off as he said something that shocked them

"My mother was taken by Akatsuki" Arashi didn't want to say it but it would probably be the only thing that could get him in. "This is the only place I know that could help!"

Realization hit Kotetsu and Izumo as their eyes widen. This kid's mother was a jinchuuriki? "Wait a minute.." They thought he looked like someone they knew "What's your name kid?"

Arashi stayed silent for a moment, he was afraid of their reaction. If he remembered correctly then wasn't this village suppose to hate his mother?

He made up his mind and then he answered "My name is Kazama Uzumaki Arashi."

If possible, the eyes of the two chuunins widen even further. Their faces expression was like 'OMFG!'. A single thought entered their mind '..Holy shit..'

The new patrols came to come take their place. "Hey! It's our turn now, you can leave if you want." They quickly got out of their trance and said "Thanks" With that, The two chunnins took Arashi with them to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Sorry to those who were expecting to see Sasuke's reaction in this chapter but don't worry, he'll show in the next chapter. I probably wont take long on this fic as i am with the other because for some reason, i'm more motivated to do this fic compared to the rest, lol. I made up my mind of Itachi and I decided to make him neutral at first but he'll eventually be good! 


	3. Reactions

**Sorry I haven't updated, I was having trouble with school since I had a lot of homework and assignments due. And my brother's computer broke and because of it we had to share the same laptop! And every time I'm on he'll just kick me off, sorry 4 being late.**

**Not only that, but my internet's not working! **

**Chapter 3**

To Arashi's surprise, the two chuunins he had learned as Kotetsu and Izumo had not showed any expression of hatred or malice towards him, instead they were actually pretty nice and should some type of respect towards him as if he was royal.

* * *

Tsunade sighed, she hated paperwork but she still did it. Usually, in the old days she would just drink sake, get drunk and fall asleep on her desk with Shizune waking her up and making her continue doing it all the time. But she never slacked off anymore, she did her work non-stop now ever since the one she considered a sister or a daughter had left.

Ever since Naruto left, the villagers started celebrating, parties and festivals went on day and night. All her friends were so upset and wondered why the hell villagers would start celebrating about her disappearance and why she would run away. Tsunade had sent an Anbu team to search for her but no trace of anything which left them in the mystery, besides she didn't think the Anbu tried very hard considering her being a demon's host. One time she walked through the streets with everybody still celebrating and one of the citizens said something very stupid to say about Naruto which caused him to go to the hospital by the hokage, she was so upset that she called for the whole village to gather the next day, everyone was there.

**::: Flashback:::**

Tsunade stood on front of the huge crowd which consisted of the whole village. Naruto's friends' paid special attention to her since it was made just days after Naruto disappeared. The villagers were smiling, they were happy the so called demon was gone. Tsunade was so made that she revealed what Sandaime tried to hide to the children which was the reason why she called this very meeting. Jiraiya who was behind her agreed with her decision, according to him, the kid already knew of her father so it was probably about time the village knew as well.

"We are all here today to reveal the secrets of Uzumaki Naruto." The adults snickered, thinking she'll say something rash about the demon and tell the truth to the younger generation. The younger generation paid special attention to her.

"16 years ago. On the 10th of October, when the Yondaime and the Kyuubi died was when Naruto was born...The fact that the Kyuubi had died..Was a lie." The sentence shocked all the children. "The Yondaime sealed it in a human baby since it was the demon was too powerful" Kids looked wary around them, thinking that the demon was somewhere before them. But Naruto's friends stared at their Hokage hard, as if the Kyuubi had some sort of link to Naruto. "The child he sealed it in was Uzumaki Naruto." Silence stood before her as the children stared at her shocked, the adults were just smiling while staring at the kids. To Naruto's friends it answered some of their questions as to why she had such a large chakra system, why she had so much stamina and that unusual red demonic chakra during the fight on the bridge in Wave country, the fight against Gaara-why she had chosen a fox with nine tails as Gambunta's henge and the one she used during the valley of the end. Then Tsunade had said something that shocked them once again but not just them but the whole village! "..Or should I say Kazama Uzumaki Naruto..His own daughter."

**::: End flashback:::**

Ever since then, all parties and festivals dissolved for the villagers were ashamed of what they did. Naruto's friends were shocked and were also ashamed of themselves since they acted the same way the adults did before they befriended her without ever knowing why she was the object of their hatred. Plus, everyone started missing her since it was quieter without her here.

Naruto's friends came strait to her after the announcement in her office and she made it clear that she was chosen because the fourth didn't want to sacrifice another parent's child.

Tsunade scoffed to herself, the only reason the villagers are like this is because she's Arashi's kid.

Just then, Kotetsu and Izumo came in with a kid what she believed to be a mini Arashi/Sasuke. The child introduced himself with the two chunnins explaining the situation to her. She looked at the kid in disbelief, at first she didn't believe it but for proof the kid showed her the necklace, the very same necklace she gave Naruto when she first convinced her to become the hokage.

Tsunade took the necklace as tears started to form, she still didn't believe it and accused Arashi that he could've met her and stole it from her until she saw his Kyuubified-sharingan eyes. His father was an Uchiha and he claimed it was a man that goes by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. It was too much for her to handle, heck, she even ran a blood-test and he had both of his claimed parent's blood! Now that was very hard for her to believe until she remembered Naruto being sick for a whole week before she left, which was the time her lust of heat ness ended and was probably the cause of her and Sasuke having ….a wild night.

Tsunade bent down until she was at Arashi's level as she had learned his name as it seemed he was named after his grandfather. Arashi was surprised to find him being suddenly hugged tightly by the blonde woman, he then felts salty wet tears on his neck and immediately noticed that Tsunade was crying. He hesitantly hugged her back.

Tsunade hugged the child with all her might-enough so she wouldn't kill the kid, she was surprised to find him not suffocating until she remembered he had demon blood so it was naturally fine for him. Tsunade cried, when was the last time she cried? Oh yeah, when Naruto disappeared. But now she had gotten a very special gift from her to take care of. She hugged him so much as if she expected him to disappear at any moment.

The two chunins watched them smiling, as if it was a reunion between a Tsunade and Naruto, but instead of Naruto, it was her replacement.

* * *

Team 7 (except for Naruto), 8, 10 and Gai along with their sensei's (besides Asuma-who was dead) and Jiraiya was eating at the famous Ichiraku stand, it had gotten bigger and been upgraded during the last few years and it had been one of the best restaurants in Konoha, the owners Teuchi and Ayame were treated with respect especially by Naruto's friends since they were the only ones besides Iruka who did not hate Naruto before even though they knew she was a jinchuuriki.

Everyone was either laughing or talking about what recently happens in missions or something funny. The only silent one was the one in the corner, the lone wolf, Uchiha Sasuke. Everybody was worried about him for a while but had gotten use to it, he had been so quiet and did most things on his own and been more serious ever since _**she** _left.

The man had now grown and was more handsome than ever. Women were still after him but he broke their hearts and rejected them all. Gone with the Orochimaru Sound fashion clothes that consisted black pants, purple ribbon and yellow shirt that exposed his chest. Now he wore his original clothes but instead of the blue shirt, it was now a black shirt. His hair had grown longer as well and he was tall as Kakashi. All in all, he had grown hotter each year despite his age which he was and the rest of his friends, age 27-28.

Sakura was the only one who knew what happened to him. Out of all of them, he was the most depressed, the man blamed himself on Naruto's sudden disappearance, and he had been focusing more on them and was protective of her. She knew he did not love her, the only reason he watched over her was because she was the only one he had left, as if she would disappear just as Naruto had. Besides, she didn't mind, she had gotten over her crush on him and only thought of him as a brother and she a sister to him.

After her female teammate left, she had grown out of that immature irresponsible obsessive fan girl, and into a beautiful woman with maturity and was a great medic nin with massive strength. Sakura was now a jounin, though she refused to wear the ugly green vest. She now wore a black tank top with a red tight vest, red skirt that looked like Anko's with black/brown belts to hold her scrolls, kunai and medicine in, she wore black Greek style sandals that were similar to the hokage's and black gloves which were similar to her original brown ones. Her hair was still short and styled a bit with her hiate tied on her forehead. (If you watch Full Moon Wo Sagashite, then Sakura's hair look like Meroko's at the end of the series.) She was also now engaged to Lee. Everybody was happy for them and Sasuke didn't mind because he knew the guy was strong and forever loyal to Sakura, the guy looked exactly like his sensei Gai now.

When Naruto left, she was sad as well but when she went for a walk at night to team 7's training ground, she saw Sasuke on his knees crying and screaming for Naruto to come back, he kept saying sorry about something but she had no idea what he was talking about, she figured they had a fight or something and the man said something that triggered something in Naruto and caused her to run away. Her heart broke at the sight.

Everybody knew that you should never ever mention Naruto or anything about her near him, her name was a taboo for him. It was proven when the villagers were celebrating her disappearance before the hokage announced her true identity. All of the original rookie members passed a restaurant that held around 50 people in it, they were obviously partying of Naruto being gone but when one of them said something that insulted Naruto, it angered them but before any of them could do anything to punish the evil citizen, that person who was a man around mid 20s was gone through the wall by Sasuke, everybody at the party was insulting Naruto and because of it every room in the hospital was full. Tsunade didn't do anything about it because she felt the villagers deserve it and actually praised the Uchiha.

Everybody had grown stronger now. Team Gai was in Anbu, Team 8 was jounins, and so were Team 10 except for Shikamaru who was an Anbu commander along with Sasuke and Neji.

She was still Tsunade's apprentice though. And the sensei's were the same as before. (Team Gai, 8 and 10 look the same after the 3 year training)

Neji and Tenten were married and had a 8 year old son named Akago, he was with them right now. He had violet hyuuga eyes with black hair down to his upper back, he was quite mature for his age and was already a genin. (He looks like Hakudoushi in Inuyasha) Lee was chosen as the godfather.

Shikamaru was married to Temari of the Sand and had a 6 year old daughter named Marlene and an 4 year old son named Shikato, his wife and children were currently in Suna visiting their uncles.

Ino who was upset of the said couple at first but then grown to be happy for them and became the children's godmother was now going out with Sai, who was on an mission right now, the guy was still an Anbu.

Hinata was married to Kiba, and everybody was happy for them. Shino the godfather of their 7 year daughter that was now the heiress to the Hyuuga throne. Her name was Kagome, she looked like her mother but longer spiky hair that resembled Kiba. Hiashi was very happy since the heiress was a genius like her 2nd cousin Akago but was still not strong as him.

Kurenai who gotten pregnant by Asuma before he died had a 12 year old son. He was named Saru, which was taken from _Saru_tobi. He was one of the best genins in Konoha along with Akago, they were both on the same team, their sensei was Kakashi. He had spiky black hair similar to Asuma with Kurenai's red eyes and light skin. Kurenai had asked Kakashi to be his godfather if anything happened to her since he was the only sensei beside her left on the old rookie 9.

Suddenly Shizune appeared with a serious expression while going to Jiraiya. Everybody instantly quieted down, if it was Shizune being serious then it must be something serious from the hokage herself.

Shizune knew what was going on, she knew there was something wrong when she came to her mistress' office with more paper work and saw Tsunade crying and hugging over a boy that looked really familiar. She asked Izumo who she noticed was watching the scene with Kotetsu, they explained to her and she was shocked beyond belief.

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama requests your presence immediately" She said

"What is it this time? The old hag probably wants something from me if it's you to come after me..." Jiraiya said in a drunken voice, he was drunk which was obvious from drinking so much sake.

"You have recived an S-class mission."

"Why don't you make one the Anbu's do it? Tsunade doesn't make me do it unless it's super ultra hard."

Shizune looked nervous which was obvious to everyone as she looked around warily, meaning it was probably a very hard S-class mission if Tsunade's making a sannin do it.

Then she whispered something in Jiraiya's ears which caused his eyes to widen…But he was still drunk, so he said the words out loud.

"Huh?..Whaddaya mean Naruto was taken by Akatsuki-"He was immediately knocked out with swirly eyes as Shizune looked at him with angry eyes with an angry vein popping out.

'He wasn't supposed to say that out loud!' She thought.

She then looked at everyone who stared at her shocked and silent.

She then said nervously "Ahahaha..Just ignore what he said and pretend it never happened." She then quickly disappeared in a swirl of leaves with Jiraiya who was being taken by the ruff of his shirt that was in one of Shizune's hands.

It took a good 10 minutes for everyone to snap out of their trance and they looked at the man who was affected the most of the lost their beloved kitsune. Only to find the Anbu commander gone, the only one who saw him disappear was the Hyuugas, Neji, Hinata, Akago and Kagome even though there 7/8 years old, they was quite talented. They remembered seeing his fists suddenly tighten and then disappear in a swirl of leaves just as Shizune had.

* * *

Jiraiya who was out of his drunken state entered the hokage's office with Shizune with him. There he saw his old teammate with a child with black hair and blues which sort of reminded him of a certain someone. They were talking like best friends and he had never seen Tsunade so happy before.

When the two talkers stopped talking, they looked at Jiraiya before smiling. The boy asked Tsunade "Is that Jiraiya?" The woman nodded before the child stared back at him with a twinkle of admiration in his eyes.

Jiraiya was confused, had he met the kid somewhere before? With the admiration he was receiving, he thought he must've been a fan of his book but the kid was too young so he suggested the kid admired him for being a sannin.

"So Tsunade, who's the kid? And about Naruto being taken by Akatsuki…"

**5 minutes later**

Jiraiya stared in disbelief at the kid.

"You have got to be kidding...Are you sure you're not drunk?" Jiraiya asked before he got a bonk on the head by Tsunade who was apparently looking at him angrily.

"Hey! I have proof here! I got my necklace back from him, he had Kyuubi-sharingan eyes, he looks exactly like his father and grandfather, I ran a blood test to see he has both of his parent's blood and he's 11 years old! The time when Naruto ran away! Besides, she was sick for a week before she left which was the time she was in heat remember you ungrateful baka!?"

They suddenly cleared things up after they asked each other questions. Apparently, Jiraiya found out that Arashi the kid name was, was staring at him before because he heard a lot of great things coming from his mother. "So you're the famous ero-sennin I heard so much about?" Arashi asked.

Jiraiya's face faltered while Tsunade and the others occupant in the room laughed.

A while later, Tsunade asked Shizune to fetch Sasuke but the said man was already in the room as he opened the door and closed it before walking in the room.

Sasuke noticed the two chunnin guards at the door with Shizune at the hokage's side who was sitting in her chair while laughing at Jiraiya who was shouting at a child who looked around 11 years old. He felt something in his chest reaching out yearning to the child when he saw him, he didn't know why though, he couldn't see his face since the child's back was towards him.

"Hokage-sama" He said in a polite and respected way. Even though he was an Anbu, he still wore his clothes, the only proof he was an Anbu was the tattoo on his arm, the sword on his back and the wolf mask that was around his neck and lying on the back of his upper back.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke" He noticed the amusement and twinkle in her and everybody's eyes except the kid whose back was still turned to him. He swore he saw the kid tense, strange, how he felt connected to the kid that he never knew his whole life.

"Umm…About Naruto-?" He asked but the hokage cut him off.

"Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"Did you and Naruto had sex a week before she left?"

He suddenly flinched, that incident was the reason she probably left for. Tsunade was the only one who was not afraid to mention her to him but her mentioning her was very rare, he thought.

He first was silent for a while before answering.

"…..Hai." How the hell did she know? He thought.

Even thought he didn't show it, it was obvious he was crumbling inside.

Arashi felt connected to the man he supposed was his father, he was nervous when he found out who he was. He noticed that his father looked so much like his uncle Itachi who he had just met recently.

"Well, we found out why she ran away…"

Sasuke looked down, so they knew. He bet they were going to punish him but he was in for a huge surprise.

"And it's not because of you two sleeping together…She would've left earlier but instead she stayed."

Sasuke looked up, so she left for another reason?

"May I ask what was that reason, hokage-sama?" He desperately hoped it wasn't because of him.

He jerked in surprise when the child suddenly stared at him and talked in a matured voice. "It was because of me." That sentence shocked Sasuke, plus the kid…looked so much like him but had Naruto's deep royal blue eyes. (He dosen't refer Arashi as a mini Yondaime because he never met the fourth so he doesn't know what he looks like.)

"…Nani?"

Tsunade interfered "Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke snapped back to attention.

"Hai?"

"The reason Naruto left was because she was pregnant…"

Silence suddenly filled the room.

Naruto was pregnant? By who?

The guy was heartbroken.

It was amusing to see how Sasuke's reaction was like 'I'M GOING TO KILL THE FATHER!' There was clearly anger in his eyes.

His sharingan suddenly activated which made Arashi jumped. Sasuke was scary which was no surprise since his father scared everybody.

Sasuke was very angry.

'Who's the fucking lucky bastard!?' Then he thought the kid must be the baby since he looked around 11 years old, wait a minute! Since the kid looks so much like him he figured the father was an Uchiha, that's it! **'**The father's Itachi isn't it!? He probably raped her or something!...That sonava-wait a minute, that'll be insulting mum, damn!' He thought as he mentally wrote something down on his reasons why Itachi should die list in his mind.

Tsunade broke him out of his thoughts.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" He snapped back to attention once again.

"Yes?" He said through gritted teeth. There was obviously anger, rage, hatred and jealousy in his voice rolled mixed into one emotion, the others in the room noted.

Tsunade just simply smiled. She got up and walked around the table, she then stopped next to the child and put an arm around his shoulders.

Sasuke looked confused while looking back and fourth from his boss and his supposed nephew (AN: lol! The guy's an idiot!). The child was tensely looking at his feet all of the sudden and looked very nervous.

Tsunade suddenly grinned.

"Uchiha Sasuke, meet your son…Kazama Uzumaki Arashi."

Silence once again reined the area.

Sasuke did something that shocked everybody that they would've recorded it in the history book.

He did something that was something an Uchiha should never do, he did something very un-sasuke like.

Uchiha Sasuke…had…died….

Nah! Just kidding.

Uchiha Sasuke had…

* * *

Arashi suddenly poked his so called father with an imaginary stick.

This was his dad? Gone the nervousness, gone the fear. Wasn't he supposed to be like a really strong guy?

Baa-chan who he had called Tsunade much to everyone's amusement and Tsunade's anger, had said he was one of Konoha's strongest ninja. He heard he nearly killed his mother which was quite a feat, nearly defeated the Kazekage of the Sand, and was rookie of the year when he was a genin and apprentice of the legendary Snake sennin/S-class missing Nin/otokage of Sound, Orochimaru.

Doing all of that was marvelous, but when he reacted to the information about being a dad, it seemed quite hard to believe. He went through all of that hard adventure which was unbelievable but when the guy heard of him being his son…

The guy **_FRIGGIN FAINTED LIKE A SCARED LITTLE GIRL FOR GOODNESS SAKES!!!!!!!_**

Arashi sighed. If this guy was his father then his mother was doomed.

* * *

**Ah! Finally finished, took 2-3 days to finish this with my brother trying to kick me off. Six pages too! Ah! My internet's still not working! ; ;**


	4. Called to the office

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry 4 not updating 4 a VERY long time, you guys probably hate me right? ; ; Anyway, I'm hoping you guys got what it takes in your heart to forgive me!

* * *

**THE GUY FRIGGIN FAINTED!** Arashi sighed, he still can't get use to the idea that this man was his dad, It's not like everyday you meet your father who you by the way found out was one of the best ninjas around but only to see that he was the exact opposite of what you thought he was. I mean, come on, the guy friggin fainted like a scared little girl for goodness sakes just for a piece of news that probably a academy student can understand and not faint.

Sasuke was currently sleeping on the couch in Tsunade's office in the dark side of the room so no one would notice him when they come in. Jiraiya on the other hand was laughing non-stop ever since the Uchiha prince fainted, he couldn't believe the GREAT Uchiha Sasuke fainted like most of his fan girls does if he even _breathed _in their direction, Jiraiya still did not believe it and even thought it was a genjutsu but changed his mind when he tried using a 'Kai' to dispel it only for nothing to happen.

Kotetsu and Izumo (Are they chunin or jounins?) had gone to their usual duties and Shizune was once again to fetch the remaining ninjas back at Ichiraku, leaving Arashi helping Tsunade with the horrible paper work she was cursed with which much to their surprise was very fast with and it left the current Hokage happy since he had already finished three mountains of paper work for her just under half an hour while it took her three hours, one hour for each mountain if she tried her best. Man, what luck it was being apart of a demonic heritage despite those damn people who outcast them, being the child of a jinchuuriki could possibly have their genes changed and altered when they were born making them as the _greater beings_ of the human species. Tsunade wondered why most jinchuurikis were the children of royal families or the sealers they were sealed by (e.g. Gaara son of the Kazekage, Naruto child of the Fourth Hokage). The whole time as they continued the paper work which Tsunade which she didn't even need to lift a finger to help with, she sometimes caught Arashi's eyes staring at his dad.

A knock alerted them of the new arrivals.

"Come on in." Tsunade said loud enough for them to hear so they could come in. The door opened a bit as Shizune stuck her head in.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura and the others you have ordered to come here have arrived."

Tsunade nodded "Bring them in."

One by one, ninjas from the Ichiraku store came in. As they all came in, they never noticed Sasuke sleeping on the couch in the darkness or Arashi who was next to Jiraiya on the sidelines near Sasuke…Or should I say behind the frog-hermit?

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura acknowledge as she was about to ask something but was cut off when Tsunade held her hand up as to keep her silent.

Everyone was curious, knowing they will soon get the answers. They were all curious and anxious about the news they heard of Naruto being kidnapped by Akatsuki from Jiraiya.

"Is something the matter, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

**10 minutes later**

"So Sasuke-kun…" Lee started

"…And Naruto.." Sakura continued

"HAD A SON/SEX!?!?!?" Lee (who said 'a son') and Kiba (who said 'sex') finished before Kiba burst out laughing despite how shocked he was. He continued to laugh even more when they found out that the Uchiha fainted as they stared at him as he continued to sleep on the couch. It was hard for him to believe that Naruto and Sasuke would ever be together despite them being best friends, they were complete total opposites for goodness sakes!

Sasuke was pale, Naruto was tan.

Sasuke had dark hair, Naruto had bright blonde hair.

Sasuke was a dark silent mysterious type of person where Naruto was a bright happy-go-lucky type of person.

Sasuke was rookie of their year where Naruto was dead-last despite how stronger she was with others.

….Well, you get the picture now.

"I guess the saying that opposites do attract each other were right after all." Kakashi said, he was no fool, he knew the two were more than _friends._

But Kiba was more shock on Sasuke fainting more!

"Kiba-kun, don't be so rude." Hinata warned him.

"But how can I stop laughing? I mean come on, the GREAT Uchiha Sasuke fainted! This is a once in a life-time thing!" He told the others as he continued to laugh, making some of the other guys laugh or snicker with him. I mean, how can you NOT laugh?

"So where's Arashi-kun now?" Sakura asked, she was pretty desperate to meet her team mates' son.

Everyone were waiting for Tsunade's reply since their pretty much anxious about seeing Arashi while wondering what the kid looked like.

Mean while, Tsunade just stared at them as if they were dumb, the child they were looking for was right in front of them or more likely standing on the sidelines staring at them with confusion as Jiraiya tells him who is who.

"He was right in front of you the whole time." The blonde lady muttered as she pointed to Arashi making everyone stare at him.

Arashi suddenly got nervous since he was not use to all this attention. A lot of people stared at him in shock but Kakashi and the other senseis were the most surprised since he looked like a dark-haired version of the Fourth Hokage to them but just a mini Sasuke with blue eyes to the old rookie 12 since they did not know what the Fourth looked like.

Immediately all the women were suddenly glomping the poor suffocating child. They said responses like:

"KAWAI!!!!"

"HE LOOK'S JUST LIKE SASUKE-KUN!"

"SUCH A CUTE LITTLE BOY!"

And

"IF ONLY I WERE YOUNG AGAIN!"

Etc, stuff like that which made Arashi blushed in embarrassment as Jiraiya glared at him and was obviously jealous with all the attention the young boy got with all the female beings.

Akago glared at Arashi while Kagome hid behind her father's legs as she stared at the mysterious handsome boy with a blush.

* * *

Hahaha! Sorry it's so short guys! And sorry for the long wait. Anyway, I think I'll put a similar relationship with Kagome and Arashi as how Hinata and male Naruto was, though it's not really THAT serious, their so young.

_**ATTENTION ALL VIEWERS!**_

The reason this chapter is so short is because I'm a bit stuck on what I should do when Sasuke wakes up, so I had to cut the chapter in half. So please give me some ideas, advice or any sort of suggestion on what I should do about that!

Plz R&R!


	5. Meeting the boss

**Chapter 5**

Far away from Konohagakure, near the mountains were Itachi and Kisame who had recently captured the jinchuuriki of the Bijuu king himself was on their way to the lair of Akatsuki. They approached a mountain that had a gigantic lake surroundings it, they simply water-walked on it and hiked onto the mountain. When they finally stopped around the top of the mountain, the approached a few trees and went behind them and with a simple 'kai' a genjutsu was dispelled. What seemed like a normal wall of rock behind the trees turned out to be a small doorway into a cave.

They entered it and walked down the mountain inside. What seemed forever which the arrived underneath the mountain and in the ocean, they arrived at a dead-end.

Itachi and Kisame held one of their hands up as Itachi carefully held Naruto with his remaining hand. The rings on their hands glowed for a second before seals on the wall of the dead-end appeared as the wall split in two revealing a pathway lower in. To others, it seemed as if they were walking down into the gates of hell itself.

Itachi quickly held Naruto with both of his hands as he and his partner walked into the very core of Akatsuki.

Inside were pathways everywhere as well as doors which lead to different rooms. As Kisame went to the leader to report their mission remembering very well to not mention the child who happens to be Itachi's nephew, Itachi went to a room which was the infirmary. The hallways looked like actual caves but the rooms looked normal enough.

He placed Naruto on a bed before nodding to Rin, who was Akatsuki's personal medic. Rin was not a apart of Akatsuki, she was merely a healer not caring who it was she had tended to. Itachi exited the room after giving a last look to the sleeping blond before exiting. Rin watched him until he left as she then turned her gaze to Naruto.

Rin tied Naruto to the bed with hard leather belts and did a put a few tag seals on Naruto's wirsts and legs. These tags would absorb Naruto's chakra if she tried to use it.

Rin examined Naruto's injuries which were already healed before she observed Naruto with her arms cross.

"...So this is the kid sensei sealed the fox in." She said in a soft voice.

* * *

Itachi walked down the hallway and met Kisame who was waiting for him outside a certain door since he didn't want to go in alone. They both entered it together.

Red sharp eyes watched them as they approached. The two bowed swiftly to their superior leader with respect. The leader then asked in a emotionless scary voice "Status?"

"We captured the required jinchuuriki." Itachi answered.

The leader eyed him for a second. Itachi seemed different, his eyes which were suppose to be emotionless proved it since it was filled with a far off emotion as if he was thinking about something.

"Hn...What exactly happened in your report?"

It was Kisame who answered this time. "Nothing really sir, the jinchuuriki was heading to Konoha, apparently she knew of our coming." He said trying to avoid the subject of the child who was most likely in Konoha now.

"Hn...Strange, the jinchuuriki went in hiding for eleven years only to appear now, and to Konoha aye?" Amusement danced in their leaders eyes as Itachi and Kisame mentally sweated. This man, their superior is one the very few people that they were afraid of.

Deidera came back from a mission in Wave country and reported that he accidentally bumped into a hot blonde chick but Deidera swore he sensed the nine-tails chakra within her. He tried to go after her but she somehow managed to get him off her tail. Deidera's report had gotten their knowledge of ninth jinchuuriki's whereabouts and their conclusion that the girl was probably run again so they had to be quick as Itachi and Kisame were the ones assigned to capture her.

"Very well then. We'll start the extraction when the rest gets here, you can leave now."

Itachi and Kisame mentally sighed in relief. As they were about to step out the door, their dangerous leader asked in a cold like voice. "Was there anyone else?"

They both froze and shooked their heads as their backs were turned so the leader couldn't see the fear in their eyes. They quickly left as narrowed red eyes watched them like a hawk.

They were both hiding something. That, the leader knew.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame walked down the hallway with relief.

"So you captured the girl, un?"

Deidera's voice made them looked up as the blonde man saw their relieved expressions and wasn't surprised, even if it was Itachi who showed emotion for once. Anyone who wasn't near the leader would be happy, even him. When he gave his report about his mission in Wave country, he stood pacing outside the door for 10 minutes since he was to nervous to even look at their boss in the eye, no sane person would.

Kisame nodded, "Of course, we ain't like a failure like you." That statement earned a fierce glare as a angry vein popped up onto Deidera's head.

"Excuse me, un, you guys together failed to capture her as well when she was only _twelve! _yeah, un!"

"That ain't our fault! She had a _legendary sannin_ as a guardian!"

Itachi felt a headache coming on as he went to the infirmary to check on the blonde jinchuuriki.

* * *

Tsunade sighed. The girls went to take Arashi to Ichiraku to meet Iruka and the Ichiraku owners. The guys went as well since they were interested in the little guy's life. Akago and Kagome was training with their grandfather/granduncle, Hiashi. Kurenai and Saru was visiting Asuma's grave. And Jiraiya had gone to peep on girls to repay his jealousy when Arashi attracted the older women.

Sasuke on the other hand was still sleeping on her couch. He then stirred a bit before opening his eyes as he sat up while Tsunade stared at him and any signs of his reaction.

'What am I doing here in Hokage-sama's office?' Sasuke wondered. He tried to remember what happen though all he remembered was a dream he had about a mysterious son he had with the missing love of his life.

He stood and asked his boss "Hokage-sama, what am I doing in your office?"

"Don't you remember or did you think it was a dream?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?...A dream, I had a dream about a son-OH MY GOD!!!!!! IT WASN'T A DREAM!"

Tsunade winced before she glared at him.

'He better not faint again.' She thought angrily.

Tsunade also wondered why Sasuke wasn't acting himself like he usually does. He never faints or shouts 'OMG!'.

Tsunade just shrugged, he found out he had a son, what'd she expect? It would explain his oocness.(Is that a word?).

* * *

Red eyes watched as Naruto breathed slowly. It seemed Naruto was in a coma thanks to Itachi's sharingan.

Rin went to go get some snack in the kitchen as Deidera went to his room. Kisame was with him, watching the girl.

Kisame looked back and forth between Itachi and Naruto. By all means, he knew Itachi still loved his brother in his own weird little way but the way he watched the Kyuubi-girl like a hawk with different emotions in his eyes was...Totally not like him.

Itachi stared at the blonde girl his little brother gave life to a child with.

At first, he didn't want anything to do with the girl since she was the reason he killed his clan. He remembered as if it was yesterday. He was assigned secretly to guard the girl's life by the Sandaime, he killed his best friend who tried to assassin the girl but died at his hands and gained the mangekyou sharingan from. He killed his clan because they planning to destroy the Kyuubi's vessel so they could become the villages true heroes. The children were spared since they had nothing to do with it but his brother was the only child back then. He then left the village to become an S-class criminal because he couldn't deal with the guilt. He made his brother try to kill him so he would die and won't have to feel the guilt anymore.

It was why he didn't want any connections to Naruto and started to dislike her as it slowly became hatred. But ever since he learn't she was the mother of his brother's child, then the hatred he felt for the girl quickly evaporated. He didn't know what to do anymore. Save the girl and risk his life by the leader or deal with the guilt and let his brother kill him. If he was going to save her, he'd better do it fast since the others will be her from their missions soon and when their back, the extraction will begin.

Itachi had to make up his mind quick.

"Itachi." Kisame's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hai?" He replied.

"What will we do when the boss finds out about that Arashi kid?"

Shit.

That's going to be hard.

If they lie to the leader that they didn't know the kid, he would know they were lying but he didn't know before when they shooked their heads because they can't sense it in their voice.

* * *

Arashi sneezed.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked concerned? The man who wouldn't leave Arashi alone since he found out about the boy's heritage from Kakashi.

"I don't know, I never get sick." Arashi answered cluelessly before he went back to eating his ninth bowl of ramen much to their surprise since he was like his mother in many ways.

"Maybe someone's talking about you." Sakura told him with a giggle.

* * *

End of the chapter! The next chapter is when Jiraiya and a couple of the sensei's go start the search of Naruto. 


	6. Fukama Mia

Sorry for the late update, I was suppose to finish this last week except something happened, my dog died ; ;

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, SakuLee, ShikaTema, InoSai, NejiTen, KibaHina. Ehh, if u guys want more tell me and I'll decide if I'll accept though I'll probably will. Can't be the young kids, if they were older, I would've but they're just too young.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Last time at Ichiraku..._

_Arashi sneezed. _

_"What's wrong?" Iruka asked concerned? The man who wouldn't leave Arashi alone since he found out about the boy's heritage from Kakashi._

_"I don't know, I never get sick." Arashi answered cluelessly before he went back to eating his ninth bowl of ramen much to their surprise since he was like his mother in many ways._

_"Maybe someone's talking about you." Sakura told him with a giggle.

* * *

_

Sasuke nervously walked to Ichiraku No Ramen, the place the old rookie 12 and their sensei's' had meetings, the place that held so many memories of their beloved blonde friend AND the place where he was going to meet his son.

He couldn't believe he made a total fool of himself back at the Hokage's office. He still can't believe he actually fainted, right in front of his own son too!

Talk about first impressions. Arashi probably thought his new found father was a girly idiot...Sasuke had no idea how right he was.

He was furious when Tsunade told him what happened to Naruto and swore that he was definitely going to kill Itachi.

-Anyway, he was supposed to pick his son up and take his belongings to the Uchiha property. More like mansion actually. Arashi needed a place to stay with someone to look after him and who better than his own father? (Personally, Arashi thought he could've taken care of himself with Sasuke's earlier performance) Tsunade would've let Arashi live at Naruto's old apartment but the little guy said he wanted to know his father more.

Sasuke sighed, he better not screwed up on this one. But what he didn't know that **_she_** was going to be there. (An o.c that Sasuke would do anything to get rid of.)

* * *

Arashi blushed as the older women hogged him as if he was the cutest thing they ever seen. These older women were Sakura and Ino who thought of him as the cute little Sasuke they had a crush on back in the academy, Hinata who was acting like a mother hen since the boy was her best friend's son and Tenten who just thought of him as a little cutie. 

The guys tried not to snicker at the unfortunate little kit (More like fortunate in Jiraiya's case.)

Iruka was crying at his now empty wallet since he had to pay for Arashi's bill, some of the guys were nice enough to pitch in and give him some help with the bill. It saddened the man for his wallet yet it made him truly happy for a long time since it felt like it was Naruto all over again.

They heard stories of what Naruto apparently told Arashi of them and from the way Arashi told them, it was as if they were the world to Naruto. Naruto's stories touched their hearts and it only made them more determined to save her from the evil clutches of Akatsuki.

"Oi Arashi, why didn't anyone notice you or Naruto in Wave? I remembered we had liked two troublesome long-term missions there for a while ago." Shikamaru asked since he was there himself.

At this everyone quietly waited for his answer.

"Well, we had friends in the town and they alerted us of your comings so we left to other countries when you guys came since kaa-san didn't want to be found." Arashi answered in his best choice of words, trying to avoid mentioning Tazuna and his family's name. Though, unknown to him, Sakura and Kakashi already seemed to know who he was talking about but they kept quiet.

True, the first time Konoha came to Wave, Naruto and Arashi left to the Hidden village of the Stars, where they met the Hoshigakure, who apparently was an old friend of his mothers'. His name was Sumaru, Arashi remembered.

The second time Konoha came, they went to Suna where they met the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, his mother's close friend and was a fellow jinchuuriki before Shukaku was extracted. Gaara-ojisan kept their location a secret since he owed a dept to his mother. Yeah, _Oji-san_. Gaara was the only father figure in his life even though he only met the man a couple of times, he was actually more of an uncle really.

Kiba got confused. "Wait a minute kid, I was there in Wave as well, and how come I didn't smell your scent or anything?" Kiba and Shino were great trackers. They and the gigantic Akamaru never even noticed anything.

"Kaa-san friends told us who came was an Inuzuka and she made a smoke bomb on the place to reduce our scent so you wouldn't notice." Arashi grinned, even though their house was out of town, it was safe to be careful.

Kiba whistled, he never thought the dead-last would be so smart. Even some of the others were surprised.

"Seems like Naruto's body wasn't the only thing that grew." Smiled Kakashi. So did Sakura.

"YOSH!!! NARUTO-SAN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE EVOLVED!!!" Lee cried joyfully.

"OF COURSE LEE!!! MY ETERNAL RIVAL'S OLD STUDENT IS THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF DOING SOMEHTING SO SMART AND SO YOUTHFUL!!! OOHHH YEAAHH!!! KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL!!! IT SEEMS YOUR OLD STUDENT HAS GROWN UP HER YOUTHFUL HIPPY BRAINS AS WELL!!!" Gai shouted as he looked to Kakashi who was reading a new volume of Icha Icha Paradise. He looked up.

"You say something Gai?"

Gai cried "My eternal rival!!! Your hippy ways are just so cool as ever!!!"

Arashi sweatdropped at their interaction.

"Man, when you wish Sai was here, he just had to be on a mission. I'm sure he would've loved to meet cutie here." Ino sighed before she happily pinched a pouting Arashi's cheek.

Suddenly, the bell ringed indicating that someone had entered. Everyone looked and saw that it was Sasuke.

Kiba instantly grinned.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the sleeping teme (Kiba refuses to say sleeping beauty to a guy) has finally woken up!" Sasuke glared at Kiba who reminded him of the insulting humiliation. "Someone should've taken a picture at your face!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Shut up Kiba." He looked around and found the son he was looking for.

Onyx met blue.

Iruka smiled, "They finally meet..Without Sasuke fainting this time." Kakashi smirked.

The girls were on the sidelines with teary moist like eyes crying tears of joy at the reunion, making the guys sweat dropped.

"Girls.." Neji muttered.

"Too emotional" Shino stated with the other guys nodding agreeing to his answer which made the girls glare at them.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the silent threat. "Women are so troublesome.."

Ino glared at her ex-boyfriend, "Your just lucky Temari isn't here." Shikamaru winced. Yeah, how lucky he was that his wife wasn't there...Good thing she served as a mediator between Suna and Konoha, so she wasn't there watching his every moved. Shikamaru shuddered.

Arashi got out of his chair and stood up as the women was finally taken off of him by their husbands except for Ino who was taken by her ex, Shikamaru.

Father and son faced each other. The both so many emotions in the other's eyes. Sasuke saw happiness, awe and fear in Arashi's eyes. Arashi saw a tint of happiness, sadness and pain in Sasukes'.

What seemed forever, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Arashi.." He spoke softly, which surprised the others as Arashi looked at his father in surprise and awe, the boy had a slight blush on his face.

'This guy isn't the same one before' He thought, the tall man before him was intimidating and at the same time had the air of confidence around him.

"H-Hai?"

Sasuke eye's soften and did a small smile that no one except his son saw. "Let's go, I'm taking you to your new home."

Arashi's eyes lightened up and did a big smile. "Hai!"

'Is..This what's it like have a father?' Arashi thought. Sure there was Gaara-ojisan, who he only thought of as an uncle since his mother told him that Gaara was like a big brother to her...But this guy made him feel different.

The others on the sidelines were happy for them, the girls were sniffling while some of the guys comforted them, smiled or smirked.

Before anyone moved, an annoying high pitch loud voice shouted "SASUKEEEE-KUUUNNN!!!!!!!"

Everyone but the confused Arashi groaned.

A blonde-orange bundle jumped on Sasuke with long slender arms locked around the man's neck. It revealed to be a woman around a year or two younger than Sasuke.

The lady had long blonde hair, blue eyes, slender hot body that women would be jealous of and men who would look at the lady with lust. She wore black sandals similar to Sakura's, short orange mini skirt that you can't even call it a skirt seeing as her white underwear or should I say G-string, covered most of the skin than the skirt itself. She also wore a very tight orange tube-top that ended right above and underneath her breasts-covering only her breasts with obviously no bra. She wore thick red nail polish with the Konoha hiate around her neck.

Arashi stared at the woman in curiosity, something gave him the feeling he won't like this lady very much.

Men outside the Ramen bar peeked in to stare at the woman with nosebleeds as women around glared at the lady in disgust.

Sasuke growled. "Get off of me Mia." He said in a cold voice that made his enemies running for their lives, though the woman didn't seem affected by it, it only made her snuggle more into his shoulder. Mia had completely ignored the glare that was sent to her by Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and some of the other guys.

Right here ladies and gentlemen, was Fukama Mia. President of Sasuke's fan-club, the position use to belong to Sakura and Ino but they quit after they got their real soul-mates.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, I cut it in half again BUT don't worry, I WILL definitely update the next chapter this coming week or so. And after that, probably 'Female Naruto'. **

**You will find out more about Mia in the next chapter. You could say she's a copy-cat (She's so obsessed about Sasuke that she even does what his bloodline-sharingan-does, copy), she copies Naruto's style because the whole village knows that Sasuke loves Naruto. It's why the old rookie 12 hates her, because Mia is trying to be Naruto to get Sasuke's attention.**

**And sorry since I said the search for Naruto is in this chapter but it should be in the next!**

**Sorry if it's bad!**


	7. SASUKEKUN'S SON?

Thanks for the reviews. :D

I got my inspiration of Mia from Meer from GSD.

**Chapter 7**

_**Previously...**_

_Before anyone moved, an annoying high pitch loud voice shouted "SASUKEEEE-KUUUNNN!!!!!!!"_

_Everyone but the confused Arashi groaned._

_A blonde-orange bundle jumped on Sasuke with long slender arms locked around the man's neck. It revealed to be a woman around a year or two younger than Sasuke._

_The lady had long blonde hair, blue eyes, slender hot body that women would be jealous of and men who would look at the lady with lust. She wore black sandals similar to Sakura's, short orange mini skirt that you can't even call it a skirt seeing as her white underwear or should I say G-string, covered most of the skin than the skirt itself. She also wore a very tight orange tube-top that ended right above and underneath her breasts-covering only her breasts with obviously no bra. She wore thick red nail polish with the Konoha hiate around her neck._

_Arashi stared at the woman in curiosity, something gave him the feeling he won't like this lady very much._

_Men outside the Ramen bar peeked in to stare at the woman with nosebleeds as women around glared at the lady in disgust._

_Sasuke growled. "Get off of me Mia." He said in a cold voice that made his enemies running for their lives in fear, though the woman didn't seem affected by it, it only made her snuggle more into his shoulder. Mia had completely ignored the glare that was sent to her by Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and some of the other guys._

* * *

Everyone but Arashi glared at the woman called Mia. 

Somehow Sasuke had managed to untangle himself from his number one fan or number one stalker and glared at her as if she was Itachi himself which she either didn't notice or completely ignored.

Mia pouted for being rejected.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke gritted his teeth out with a strained voice.

"Why, I'm here to give you some company honey." Mia replied back in a sweet yet sickening voice. "You need to be careful who you choose your company to be with." She said before she glared at the other four females who were glaring at her.

Mia didn't like the women HER dear Sasuke-kun chose to be friends with. She was upset that Sasuke chose them over her, another reason was because Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Mia were the most beautiful women in Konoha. Mia hated Sakura especially for she was Sasuke's former team-mate and probably Sasuke's best friend. She never considered the thought that these girls were already married or dating other guys. And with the beautiful appearances these girls took, Mia considered them as her rivals who were after Sasuke while using his male friends and their _fake lovers_ to get to him.

"Sasuke-kun can chose who his own friends are fine thank you very much." Sakura angrily snapped back.

Mia glared as she walked up to Sakura who had Lee to stand behind her to protect his fiancé if anything happens. "I wasn't talking to you, you slut! You're probably the reason he won't like me! Your manipulating him you two-timer!" That comment caused raged to go into everyone's eyes.

Before Sakura or Lee could do anything, Sasuke quickly took Mia's wrist before she could go any further while standing in front of her blocking her view of Sakura. "Mia! Don't you dare talk to any of my friends that way. If I ever find out, you've been treating them this way again, you won't be so lucky next time. For the last time, leave me alone." Sasuke told her in a slow cold chilling tone.

Mia frowned before she took one last look at the glaring Sakura. "Your lucky forehead girl!"

"Oi! Don't you dare call her that! I'm the only one who could call her that! And for your information, your the manipulating slut here!" Ino snapped at her. She did have a point, Mia after all IS the one trying to manipulate Sasuke to love her and dump his friends (By trying to look like Naruto).

"Sasuke-kun! Are you going to let her get away with calling me that!? She called me a manipulating slut!" Mia asked with a desperate look to Sasuke.

"Yes, I am letting her get away with it." 'Because she's telling the truth.' He thought.

Mia gritted her teeth while glaring at the smirking Ino. 'That bitch!' Mia thought, 'They ARE manipulating him!' Mia finally noticed an extra person in the usual group, it was a mini-Sasuke!

"KAWAII!!!!" Mia squeled like a bat (Do bats squel?). Mia suddenly pounced on Arashi, glomping him like a teddy-bear. "Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you had a little brother! Why didn't you tell me? I feel so hurt..."

Arashi felt really awkward. From everyone's reaction to this girl, she was apparently the village slut/whore, outcast or something. He also concluded since she's hopelessly in love with his dad, from what he heard _only loved his mum_, she would try to look like his mother. This only made Arashi distrust the girl even more.

Everyone but Mia noticed Arashi's uncomfort so fortunatley for him, his dad came to his rescue. "Get off him Mia, he's not my little brother." Obviously, since Sasuke was the only survivor of the massacre, true he had a brother but his brother was an OLDER brother, not younger.

Sasuke's comment confused Mia. She looked back and forth between the two confused. Arashi decided to tell her before she opened her mouth.

"I'm his son..." Arashi declared.

Silent ensues.

Ino and Sakura grinned at Mia's horrored face.

Mia quickly let go of Arashi much to his inner relief and joy, while she shouted. "YOU LITTLE LYING BRAT! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!! SASUKE-KUN DOSEN'T HAVE ANY CHILDREN!"

"Actually, it's true Mia." Sasuke said, he was happy inside though he didn't show it. "So you should leave me alone since you're never going to get my affections with the way you are."

Mia gritted her teeth furiously "Who's the whore then?"

'Honestly! This kid couldn't be younger than ten!' She thought.

* * *

Mia (Jounin) was very furious. She came to the place where she knew her dear Sasuke-kun was, to save him from the damn slutty manipulators he called FRIENDS! But no. Not only did they win in the war of insults with Sasuke defending them, she found out someone stole her Sasuke-kun from her! The proof was evident as it stood before her as a child!

* * *

As soon as the word _whore_ left her dirty mouth, she managed to enrage the whole bloody shop with a single sentence! 

Sasuke subconsciously activated his Sharingan.

"Mia!...You-"

"BUT SASUKE-KUN!!! YOU SLEPT WITH _ANOTHER WOMAN_!? YOU WERE PROBABLY BARELY SEVENTEEN!!! HOW COULD-"

"WOMAN! WOULD YOU SHUT THE BLOODY FUCK UP!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANNOYING THAT SICKENING VOICE OF YOUR'S IS? AND IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY WHEN YOU WERE BARELY **THIRTEEN**! EVEN THEN, YOU WERE ATTRACTING PEDOPHILES THE WAY YOU WERE DRESSED(yeah..she is kinda sluttysigh)! OH! AND SASUKE WAS **SIXTEEN** WHEN HE SLEPT WITH 'ANOTHER WOMAN'(Sarcastic tone here)...Though he lost his first kiss when he was **twelve**."

The on who shouted and thankfully stopped Mia was Kiba who was covering his poor ears after the blasted banshee screamed, with his reaction also helped Arashi who was tending to his poor ears which was also heighten hearing another helpful ability he received from Kyuubi.

Sasuke along with his friends glared at Mia, who was embarrassed that Sasuke heard she lost her virginity at a young age, though she was even more horrified what Kiba informed her of Sasuke's love-life. Sasuke for a second glared at Kiba for reveling such embarrassing info...He was a bit pink for a second before he returned his glare on Mia.

Kakashi and Iruka were being held back by Chouji with his gigantic arms since they wanted to teach the girl a lesson. The girls were being held back by the other guys, Sakura being held back by Lee, Ino by Shikamaru. Some girls were the one holding the guys back, Tenten was right beside an agitated Neji encase he would go in for the kill, not that Mia was worth it. Kiba would've attacked her but he was still recovering his ears and Hinata was never the one to use violence. The others were simply glaring at her.

Mia did not know was caused such reactions, and thought that this _bitch_ whoever the hell she is was the real one manipulating Sasuke and his friends. And for the comment Kiba made, she glared at Kiba whose poor ears were slowly recovering with the help of his beloved wife Hinata.

"Fukama Mia. Did you know by insulting this boy's mother, your insulting the **Yondaime**?" Kakashi asked while glaring at the girl with a cold eye.

Mia's eyes widen "What! How could that be!?"

This time, Sasuke broke the news to her.

"The one I conceived a son with is **Kazama Uzumaki Naruto**."

"I'm pretty sure even you know what that means Fukama" Neji said as his eyebrow twitched as he stared(glared) at the horrified lady before him.

Mia's eyes went widen in shocked before they were replaced with a cold look. The child's mother was the exact person she was trying to imitate to gain Sasuke's attention/affections.

But the way Sasuke said her name with such smooth content and love just sickened her to the core. That just beated her to the bone. She clenched her fist.

"So the demon girl was a slut as well?" It was more of a statement than a question. "I don't get what you saw in her, she was totally ugly in that despicable jumpsuit of hers."

That drew the last straw. Just as Sasuke was about the hit her, a small voice intervened.

"Ne" Everybody looked at Arashi who had an emotionless look. But his angered Kyuubified-Sharingan eyes said otherwise.

Everyone gasped at this new development. How in the world did Arashi get the _Mangekyou Sharingan_? He needed to kill his best friend to get it.

True to its word that Arashi had three commas like tadpoles swirling in golden-red slitted animalistic fox like eyes which were glowing by the way.

"My mother was not a slut, whore, bitch, demon or any of those kinds" Iruka was horrified at the said announced language. "I don't know what she looked like when she was here, but right now, _she's far from what you look like_."

Everyone gapped at what he said but Mia was delighted. It was like saying that Naruto was ugly since Mia was pretty (The girls grudgingly had to admit...Even though she was a slut).

"Oh, really? My, you have such nice manners and observation skills." She said in a fake sweet voice. 'This naïve little kid will do anything I say since he's probably attracted to me!' Thinking Arashi was attracted to her like a moth to a flame.

"So, is it true that Naruto-san's looks are completely different from my mine?" She grinned.

Unknown to anyone else, Arashi hid a small cruel smirk.

"Yeah, you look completely different" Much to Mia's delight and everyone's shock though that all turned around with what was said next "My mom looks a helluva more prettier than a peacock like you"

Silence…Everyone but Mia was smirking, grinning, smiling, whatever.

Mia glared at Arashi "You little brat! How dare you call me a peacock! Sasuke-kun, are you seriously letting this little runt go and say that?"

Sasuke just smirked "Of course" Kiba, Ino, Sakura and Lee did a peacock dance behind him just to annoy the hell out of Mia as they smirked at her (It was definitely working). The others were smirking at her too, sure they loved to dance, but you know reputation and all! Something the other four obviously don't have.

Arashi then remembered something as he observed the differences between his mom and Mia.

"And another thing." He gained everyone's attention "If your trying to imitate my mom, then it's not going to work. The only thing you have in common are the blue eyes"

Mia clenched her fist as she felt her eyes go teary. She was going to give that demon spawn a piece of her mind! As she lifts her hand up to smack Arashi who was smirking as the hand came down, the wind picked up as the Fukama was blown to the sky.

"Kaiten!" The Hyuuga dance that was performed by an angry Hinata caused an impact of wind to vacuum Mia to outer space (Not literally thought).

Since Hinata wasn't really the violent type of person, she didn't really jyuuken/stabbed Mia with her fingers. She just simply blew her away.

Arashi watched the blonde lady fly away boredly 'Damn, and just as it was about to get interesting.'

Arashi may have seemed like a nice quiet goody type of kid but when someone insulted someone precious to him, it was like a new person appeared. It was thanks to Kyuubi for this new personality since it brought the sly fox nature out of him.

To put it simply, he was one mean rude brat.

He felt a hand on his shoulders as he looked up at a smiling Kakashi with an upside down U as an eye. "If what you said was true, then Naruto and Mia has nothing in common" Arashi made a confused face while Kakashi just laughed. "Mia has brown eyes, she was just wearing blue contacts" Sure there was the blonde hair but Mia's hair was dark blonde while Naruto's hair was much lighter.

Arashi suddered...Sheesh, talk about obsessive.

"Hey, you said they had nothing in common. What about the orange clothes?" Kakashi asked the question on everyone's mind.

"My mom hasn't worn orange in ten years" Everyone stared blank before blinking. "She wears blue now"

Everyone either choked on their drink, sniggered or smirk. Though Sasuke's eyes were wide as he looked like a gapping fish.

"Eh? What's with this group's reaction?"

"Sasuke's favourite colour is blue"

Oh, he got it now...Good thing Mia wasn't here to know this, otherwise she'll be wearing blue the next day...Wait a minute, how the heck did Mia survive on the battlefield wearing ORANGE!? His mother avoided wearing orange and any bright colours to avoid attention. Orange wasn't common in the shinobi world, only one person would wear it and everyone knew who that was.

* * *

Well, you could see why, Naruto avoids wearing orange now because everyone know she's the only one who would wear orange beside Mia. And yeah, I picked Naruto to wear blue cause it's Sasuke's favourite colour. 


End file.
